Mistakes I Can't Take Back
by Cherie Dennis
Summary: She leans against him and before she knows what she’s doing, her lips are crashing into his. The kiss isn’t slow or soft. Instead, it’s just like the song pounding its way out of the speakers loud, hard, quick. [[BC and BN. M for sexual content.]]


**Mistakes I Can't Take Back  
**

Title: Mistakes I Can't Take Back.

Author: Cherie Dennis.

Summary: She leans against him and before she knows what she's doing, her lips are crashing into his. The kiss isn't slow or soft. Instead, it's just like the song pounding its way out of the speakers; loud, hard, quick.

Rating: M, for sexual content.

Pairings: Brathan, with Brooke/Chris interaction.

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH. And this was un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Author's Note: **Written for fanfic100's prompt "Yellow" and cross posted to 100moods for "Guilty."

* * *

The phone rings in her purse, but she doesn't hear it. She's out on the dance floor, bumping and grinding with some guy she doesn't even know the name of. The alcohol that's running through her system makes her wilder, more daring, and she turns to face the guy. She leans against him and before she knows what she's doing, her lips are crashing into his. The kiss isn't slow or soft. Instead, it's just like the song pounding its way out of the speakers; loud, hard, quick. 

A few minutes pass and soon enough she's falling into bed, her shirt left behind somewhere near the door. She grips the back of his shirt as he kisses her neck; her mind blurred with one too many drinks. What was his name again?

He groans against her ear as she undoes his pants and pushes them down. Her skirt's still on, along with her bra, and he's already ready to go. The condom is out of the night stand beside his bed, the corner already ripped by his teeth, and she feels her stomach twist around in knots. This isn't how things are supposed to go.

Her nails scratch over his skin, tight over his lanky body, and he pushes inside of her. Her mind goes blank, numb, and all she can think about is the way his lips feel against her collar bone. He moans Brooke once, and she doesn't remember telling him what her name was. She moans his back, suddenly remembering how he introduced himself.

She had been sitting at the bar, sipping a Cosmo, and he appeared beside her. His hand found its way to her thigh, squeezing as he leaned down. His lips were close enough that she could feel them as he whispered, "Chris Keller. Remember that, because you'll be screaming it later." The smell of the alcohol on his breath was enough to get her drunk, and she laughed at the pickup line.

The brush off didn't work with him and, after a few more drinks and a few more losers, she found her way across the bar and took his hand, tugging him to the dance floor. They had danced for a while, the minutes only interrupted by breaks for more drinks, and eventually she forgot how cheesy he had first seemed. His cocky attitude and his sexy, slightly crooked smile was enough for her drunken mind to stop working and her drunken hormones take over.

Now she's lost in the way his fingers dance over her skin and the way he thrusts in and out of her. Her back arches as she moans his name again, almost screaming it, and climaxes. Once he's done, he falls down beside her, rolling onto his back. There's a smile on his face and an anchor in her stomach; she shouldn't have done this.

She rolls onto her side and pulls the sheet over her body, not surprised when she doesn't feel Chris's arms snake around her waist. She isn't surprised when, not even five minutes later, she hears him snoring behind her. The sound drowns out the beeping from her purse, and she pulls the sheet closer to her body, falling asleep with only a guilty conscious to cuddle with.

The next morning she rolls over, seeing his naked back towards her. She feels sick, not because of the hang over, but because of what she did. She gets up quickly, but carefully, and pulls her shirt on. She forgets the yellow bra in her rush to get out of his apartment and, when she's finally standing on the sidewalk, she hears her cell phone.

It's no surprise that it's his voice on her voice mail. What he says, however, is a completely different story; "Hey baby, it's Nathan. Look, I know that I said I wanted things to be over, but I was wrong. I need you in my life more than I ever thought I did. I need to – I just need you, okay? Call me back; come by the apartment, whatever. I just need to see you."

She closes the phone and rushes over to the metal trashcan beside the road, losing the contents of her stomach. When she pulls back and looks over, her bra is staring her in the face, dangling off Chris Keller's finger.

"I think you forgot something."


End file.
